1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) type liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having an electrostatic breakdown preventing configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix-type LCD apparatus is thin, making it useful in a variety of display apparatuses. In this active matrix-type LCD apparatus, since individual pixel electrodes are independently driven, the constrast is not reduced based upon the reduction of a duty ratio, and also, the angle of visibility is not reduced, even when the display capacity is increased to increase the number of lines.
In a prior art active matrix-type LCD apparatus, a plurality of driving signal lines along an X direction, a plurality of data signal lines along a Y direction, and a plurality of pixels each connected to one of the driving signal lines and one of the data signal lines are provided. In this case, each pixel is formed by one TFT and a transparent pixel electrode.
Since the TFT is a kind of metal oxide silicon (MOS) transistor, the gate insulating layer thereof may be broken down by static electricity.
In order to avoid the electrostatic breakdown of the gate insulating layers, the driving signal lines are connected to a common driving signal line, and the data signal lines are connected to a common data signal line. The common driving signal line and the common data signal line are grounded. This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-described prior art matrix-type LCD apparatus, however, it is impossible to perform a test upon each pixel to determine whether or not the capacity thereof is normal. For example, in such a test, a voltage is applied to one driving signal line, to turn ON the TFTs connected to the same one driving signal, and simultaneously, a voltage is applied to one data signal line, to write data into one pixel. After a certain time period has passed, a voltage is again applied to the same one driving signal line, to turn ON the TFTs connected to the same one driving signal line, to read the same one pixel. In this case, however, since all the driving signal lines are connected to the common driving signal line and all the data signal lines are connected to the common data signal line, the voltage applied to the same one driving signal lines is also applied to the other driving signal lines, so that it is impossible to turn ON only the TFTs connected to the same one driving signal line, and also, it is impossible to read data from only one data signal line. Thus, it is impossible to detect a defective pixel.